


Burnt Popcorn

by jonghyunshedgehog (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Couch Sex, Finger Sucking, M/M, Non Penetrative Sex, Over stimulation, cum in pants, dominant himchan, himchan uses jongup, jongup used for pleasure, over sensitive grinding, sensitive grinding, submissive jongup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/jonghyunshedgehog
Summary: During a particularly boring movie, Himchan decides to make a move on Jongup. The unsuspecting male can't possibly say no to his favorite hyung.





	Burnt Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd. This was previously published on tumblr.

The movie was, to be fairly honest, somewhat boring. It had started out strong but Jongup thought of the plot similar to many movies before this one. Characters were dull, though he enjoyed a few actors. Shame they had to be apart of this piece, though.

“I should go get some popcorn. Stretch my legs.” He murmured, stretching his legs out and wiggling his socked feet. Maybe the moving around would wake him up. 

With a yawn stifled by the back of his hand, he scratched his jaw and then stilled, eyes turning to focus on the solid body beside him. Himchan, for whatever reason, was watching him instead of the movie. Immediately blushing, the young male shifted and cleared his throat, turning fully to look at his hyung.

“Yes, Hyung?” He offered, the fine hairs along his body standing up when faced with that predatory gaze. 

Without responding, Himchan leaned over and kissed Jongup on the corner of the mouth. Surprised, the young male could do nothing but allow it to happen. The moment Himchan pulled back, the hyung pushed in for another kiss, farther along that mouth. This time, Jongup had the mind to kiss back ever so gently. It sparked a response in the elder to shift bodily closer and sink into another kiss. The pair of mouths turned glossy with thin layers of saliva.

The young male paused in kissing, leaning back to try and gather his bearings. He hadn’t been expecting to make out with Himchan when the movie started. Hand at the center of his hyung’s chest, he breathed in slowly.

“Himchan-hyung, wha–” his words were cut off by hands sliding down his sides and that mouth right above his once more. They didn’t touch, but he could feel the heat and breath caress his sensitive tiers. It made him shiver from head to toe.

“Shhh… Come here.” Himchan urged the body to do as was told, hands finding hips and tugging. Jongup didn’t think twice about it, raising himself up to be gently manhandled and made to straddle his hyung.

Knees spread, he out his hands on shoulders while he shifted his hips to get just right. Flushing, he avoided looking directly at Himchan’s face when he felt the rather thick cock pushing up against his crotch.

With a low, pleased groan, Himchan palmed the plump mounds that made up Jongup’s backside. Hesitantly, Jongup groaned and looked over the males face. Himchan still looked at him like he wanted to lick every inch of him.

Remembering that he had been hushed, Jongup said nothing as the hips under him rocked against his body. It was a slow grind, pulling out a low moan from him as those hands pushed him down to harden the grind all that, much more. He wanted to speak, but just as he was about to, Himchan shook his head.

Letting out a low breath, Jongup nodded and braced himself against those shoulders and started to rock. With direction from those strong hands, he rolled his hips against the other male. Friction delicious, he started to truly get into the motion. His thighs flexed, hips driving down as the pulsing girth grinding up into him rubbed in just the right places to tease.

Their bodies rocked together for what seemed like eons, Jongup just on the verge of bliss but he just needed that extra push. Sliding one hand down, he went for his button, intent on getting skin-on-skin contact. He got a little fumbling before Himchan’s hand covered him and pulled the hand away.

Confused, Jongup stilled his hips and then watched Himchan raise his hand up to that gorgeous face. One of Jongup’s fingers was encouraged to those lips, sucked in from Himchan’s doing. Jongup gasped, trembling, at the feel of the wet muscle suckling on the underside. With his other hand, Himchan encouraged those hips to keep moving and Jongup did so without a fight.

With the younger males face twisted up in pleasure, also a mild confusion, he rocked against his hyung once more. The pace this time quickly turned rapid. He pulled his hand free of that mouth, gaining a small bite from teeth, so he could grip the back of the couch. Himchan grabbed both hips once more, slamming their bodies together.

Jongup found himself whining, head tossed back as the friction remained just on this side of what he needed. He didn’t think he could get off like this, but Himchan had made it clear in his own way that this was all he younger would be getting. The burn on his legs matched that of his ribs as he rode the male under him in practical desperation.

Himchan could apparently tell when Jongup was nearing his end because, rather suddenly, Jongup felt fingers on his jaw. There was no fight in him as the fingers gripped tight and forced his face down. Their lips touched and Himchan, bucking up in a bastardized rhythm, moaned heartily.

Jongup had been wrong and found out quickly enough that he could, in fact, orgasm from this. He trembled and whined into that mouth as his body shattered. Himchan didn’t stop, however, and kept forcing those hips to move even while Jongup made a sticky mess into his pants. His thighs trembled as he was moved without his volition while his body fell to pieces.

Groaning, he moved his hands to try and get Himchan to stop, to pause, just for a minute but the male under him didn’t react. Their mouths broke apart, Jongup opening his mouth to make some lewd noises, but Himchan pushed a finger to those lips. Making a low noise, he allowed it into his mouth. He suckled on the digit, face contorted a bit in discomfort as his flesh started to become sensitive.

The way Himchan was pushing and pulling his hips with one hand, hips rocking up into his, drove his body to trembles. He stopped pushing away completely when he saw the concentrated look on his hyung’s face. The man was so close, Jongup couldn’t bear to stop now. He rolled his hips, gaining an amazing sound from Himchan that only had him roll his hips all the more.

Only a handful of minutes passed-long ones to the sensitive flesh of Jongup’s body-had Himchan falling apart. Jongup grabbed shoulders and watched as HImchan trembled and came in his own pants. He breathed ragedly as his cock pulsed and twitched to completion. Jongup, in retaliation, rode the male through the whole thing even when he started to whine in protest.

Their bodies both stilled, still breathing hard, when Himchan forced the young male to still with hands on hips. The two of them kissed lazily back and forth for a minute before Jongup was nudged off. The younger rolled to mostly lie across the back of the couch. He watched his hyung stand and head towards the bathroom. Pushing up to peer over the top of the couch, Jongup blinked his violently slanted eyes.

“Change the movie, that one was boring.” Himchan called out, bathroom door slipping closed. With a smile, Jongup pushed up to go change first, the cum feeling ridiculous against his soft flesh.


End file.
